Anata Wo Shijinasai
by Udon
Summary: [I Believe In You] Summary: Naruto is a new transfer student who gets picked at on his first day of school. A rival appears on his way back from school and their fight with super-human strength commences! Please read and review...
1. Default Chapter

All original ideas belong to Udon except Naruto characters are the property of Kishimoto Masashi. This is an AU and I'm tired of writing romance fics so I'm giving this a try. Please imagine this as like your anime series…

**=*=(Anata Wo Shinjinasai)=*=**

**Episode One- A New Friend**

Naruto gazed at a span of blue similar to his eye colour. He watched the clouds crawl past slowly and smiled. He checked his watch and decided to go to school. It was his first day as a freshman in a new high school. He had moved to Tokyo from the country because of something he had to attend to.

The cute blond hair kid was walking happily towards the school gates before a rough hand grabbed his collar. Kinuta, the school bully had decided to pick on the new kid. He hated Naruto's attractive spiky hair and wanted to pull the smile off his face. He pushed the kid against a wall and glared at him. 

"Listen you piece of shit, I rule this school and from now on you must look up to me!" declared Kinuta.

Naruto smirked at his offender and squeezed his hands into a fist. He was about to attack the bully but a senior came past to break it off. A handsome young man with spiky silver hair came up to Kinuta. Many girls began to gather around to admire their school idol, Kakashi Hatake.

"Only useless trash pick on the weak," said Kakashi addressing the other senior picking on a kid a head shorter than him.

"I do whatever I like!" replied Kinuta.

"Then take a piece of me," shouted Kakashi before he punched Kinuta in the face. 

The impact made Kinuta land on the ground but he stood back up quickly to fight against Kakashi. He spit out some blood and attacked Kakashi with his fist. Kakashi dodged his attacks easily and smirked, "Too slow."

After a minute Kinuta was down on the ground while Kakashi walked up to Naruto. The girl's cheered and screamed in joy, they decided to gather nearer to Kakashi. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder to welcome him into his school. Naruto smiled back and thanked him.

"Hatake Kakashi, welcome to my school," greeted Kakashi.

"Uzamaki Naruto, nice to meet you," replied Naruto.

They shook hands and took off to different directions when the school bell rang. Naruto walked peacefully to the office to find his classroom while Kakashi was chased off by his fans. 'It's so troublesome to be good looking,' thought Kakashi as he ran off with a puff of dust. 

After being given some directions from the office ladies Naruto strolled down to his classroom. Naruto knocked on the door and out came a mushroom head teacher in a green spandex suit. The teacher had really shiny white teeth as he smiled to welcome Naruto. He felt freaked out at his teacher's appearance but managed to hold his smile. 

"Hi I'm Uzamaki Naruto! I'm pleased to meet you all," introduced Naruto with a bow. 

Gai-sensei told Naruto to sit next to a young pink hair girl. Naruto said, "HI," to Sakura and sat himself down happily. 'Hot,' thought Naruto as he took another glance at Sakura. She felt uncomfortable from his gaze and for a second she thought he was cool. But close up, Naruto looked like a dumb ass. 

When class was dismissed for a break, Naruto asked Sakura kindly to show him around. Sakura reluctantly agreed and showed Naruto to the science labs, canteen, gymnasium, music rooms, food labs, etc. They sat down together to eat lunch under a tree before a small group of girls came up to Naruto.

"Hi, are you Naruto the transfer student?" asked a pretty aqua haired girl.

"He's so cute," added a short red haired girl.

"Yeah, that's me," rumbled Naruto confused and thought, 'How do they know me?'

"Do you know Kakashi?" asked a purple haired girl with glasses and added, " I heard he saved you this morning."

Naruto's mouth dropped, 'these girl's came for information about Kakashi?'

"I only met him this morning," said Naruto.

"Oh," replied the girl with glasses, "Nice meeting you but I guess we better go."

The girls scurried away to find Kakashi their idol. Naruto sighed, 'HOT girl's.' He adverted his gaze to an angry Sakura. "Naruto you stupid," shouted Sakura and added, "I thought you were different from the other boys."

"Sakura, you got me wrong!" said Naruto and added, "Can we eat lunch peacefully, please?"

"Grrrr…" replied Sakura with her head turned away from Naruto. 

They went back to class together and had an educational English lesson. Naruto sighed, 'English is so hard!' and looked out his window to relax his eyes. Outside the window Naruto caught a glimpse of a shadow and his eyes changed into a red shade. The teacher had called Naruto to answer a question but he was preoccupied with the window. Sakura nudged Naruto and swore that for a second his eyes were a red colour. 

"Naruto, please pay attention," said Kurenai-sensei.

"Sorry, my fault," replied Naruto with his cheerful blues eyes.

"Now answer the question on the board," said Kurenai.

"Sorry, I don't know the answer," said Naruto.

"Can somebody else tell him the answer? Naruto you better do your homework tonight because I would be checking tomorrow," warned Kurenai.

Naruto gulped and nodded.

When the bell finally rang to signal the end of school Naruto smiled with glee. While everyone was walking out of school, Naruto caught Sakura. 

"Sakura where about do you live?" asked Naruto.

"A few blocks away on Kenosha St," said Sakura.

"I live around the corner, is it ok if I escort you home?" asked Naruto.

"Ah… ok," replied Sakura and thought, 'Why not have a companion?'

The pair walked side by side to a distance until they came into a quiet street. A blaze of black appeared in front of them and a boy with broomstick hair stood visibly blocking their path. 

"Naruto, I finally found you!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto confused.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru the great!" boasted Shika.

Naruto continued walking past him and replied, "Nope, I don't know you." Sakura followed behind and ignored Shikamaru.

"Who's this? ARGH! You have a girlfriend already! I can't forgive you for this. Naruto I challenge you to a duel," declared Shika.

Naruto and Sakura were already off to a distance before Shika mumbled a few words.

"Spirit of the Earth, defender of the woods, I call upon Zuba!" chanted Shikamaru and a black bear appeared. 

Naruto felt the surge of chi and turned his head to see a bear. Sakura saw it too and screamed, 'where did the bear come from?' She watched in horror as Naruto's eyes changed into a crimson red colour while he chanted a few words.

"Spirit of the Earth, defender of the grassland, I call upon Kyubi!" chanted Naruto and a big fox appeared out of nowhere

"What the?" asked Sakura before Naruto cut her off, "Stand back Sakura."

"Good, I have your attention! I came all the way to challenge you Naruto!" yelled Shika.

"Who are you?" asked Naruto.

"I'm Shika-maru!!" screamed Shika angrily, 'How could he forget his name!'

"Whatever, I see you are a Toro (people with the ability to possess an animal). If you insist on a fight I accept your challenge," grinned Naruto and added, "Kyubi counter attack!"

The fox ran towards the bear with unimaginable speed, its reflexes were also good. The fox slashed at the bear from above and a visible mark was seen on Shika. Because the animal and human possessed the same will, they share the same wounds too. 

"Zuba, double attack!" yelled Shika.

The bear went on all fours and charged towards the fox in a great speed and punched the fox in the bowl. The impact sent Naruto flying back, Sakura watched this with a blank uncomprehensive expression, 'what the hell happened?'

"Zuba, finish him!" shouted Shika.

Naruto stood back up and put back his smile, "Not so fast, Kyubi illusion style!"

The fox moved from side to side until a number of foxes appeared. The bear slashed at one of the fake foxes before the real one attacked it. After many hits from the fox, the bear disappeared while a dizzy Shika with swirly eyes was left.

When Shika shook off his dizziness, he dropped his head, "I have lost."

"Iie, it was a good fight," cheered Naruto before a horrid noise interrupted them.

It was Shikamaru's stomach growling. "He he he," laughed Naruto and added, "I guess you're hungry, would you like some food at my house?"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto with beady eyes, "I haven't eaten for 3 days."

Naruto smiled and after they explained and escorted the disbelief Sakura home they arrived at Uzamaki residence.

"Sugoi, your house is so big!" exclaimed Shika.

"It's all right would you like some udon?" asked Naruto.

"Yes please!" shouted Shika when his udon arrived he said, "Itadakimas!"

"Slow down or you'll choke yourself," said Naruto.

After eating the delicious udon, they lied down in the backyard to gaze at the clouds. 

"Shikamaru, is it ok if we be friends?" asked Naruto.

"Sure," replied Shika.

"Shika where did you stay in these three days?" asked Naruto.

"On a bench in the park," muttered Shika.

"Ah ha ha ha," laughed Naruto and joked, "Did you use newspapers as blankets?"

"I did," said Shika with offended eyes.

"Gomen Shika-kun, if you like, you can stay here," offered Naruto.

"Hontoo? (Really)," asked Shika.

"Yep!" replied Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, are you entering the Toro contest?" asked Shika.

Naruto nodded and continued gazing at the blue sky.

Ep: 2- Shika joins Naruto's school and a mysterious Chinese boy (Rock Lee) with Toro ability decides to challenge Naruto! 

**Udon-** I hope you liked this, man I want to eat some udon too… *beady eyes* If you are a flamer, please fuck off! Yes, this story is like Shaman King, Digimon, Pokemon, Yugioh, and Bey Blade etc. Pairing undecided, Toro ability for other characters are undecided, suggestions will be great. 

Please leave me a review ^_^ 


	2. A Challenger

Disclaim: All Naruto characters and the following lyrics.

All Jap stuff should be fixed, title changed! 

**=*=(Anata Wo Shinjinasai)=*=**
    
    _Opening theme:_
    
    **Rage Your Dream**
    
    _I got no impression_
    
    _This town is made by the imitation_
    
    _Wanting your sensation_
    
    _In this silly simulation_
    
    _I wanna rage my dream_
    
    _I got no impression, in this imitation city_
    
    _My feelings are too many shades of grey_
    
    _Excited by searching for what's real,_
    
    _You get so hot I can't be near you_
    
    _Feel your frustration, feel your screams_
    
    _Taste your vibration; I feel it so much I tremble_

Episode Two: A Challenger 

When Naruto woke up from his nap in his backyard, Shika was nowhere in sight. He decided to check if Shika was in the house and found him in the lounge room watching TV.

"Ah ha ha," laughed Shika at a moron on the TV.

"Shika, you should have woken me," said Naruto.

"I didn't want to wake you, this show is so funny!" declared Shika.

"Eh… this show always repeats and its jokes are outdated," explained Naruto and added, "When's the last time you watched TV?"

Shika's face turned red as he realised it had been a few years since he last settled down to watch TV. He had wasted all his youthful years training in the mountains and forests near his home. 

"Don't worry Shika, there's still plenty of time to catch up," said Naruto and added, "Oops, I forgot to show you around my house."

"That's ok, I checked it out while you were sleeping. Your room's so messy!" announced Shika and wondered, "Do you live alone?"

"No, I live with my grandpa but he's on a holiday," said Naruto, "The cleaners come twice a week though."

"So what's for dinner," asked Shika feeling hungry again.

"Instant ramen?" suggested Naruto.

"But we ate instant udon in the afternoon," replied Shika, "Isn't there anything else to eat?"

"Instant noodles?" asked Naruto.

"NO! Something not instant!" exclaimed Shika.

"Nope," replied Naruto and added, "I want to watch the sunset before dinner. Please excuse me."

Naruto went back outside and called out his Toro so that he could reach the roof of the house quickly. He lied on the tiles and watched the brilliant yellow flames resting down the horizon. He loved sunsets because they were beautiful but had never shared watching it with anyone. Suddenly Shika appeared next to him to look at the remaining rays of light.

"Che, it's nothing!" exclaimed Shika.

"I like it," said Naruto before he jumped back down to the ground. 

When they were inside the house, a loud bang interrupted them. It sounded like a fist constantly hitting the front door. An unidentified voice was screaming for them to open up.

"Maybe your grandpa's home but he sure has a high pitched voice!" exclaimed Shika.

"Omg Grandpa left yesterday," said Naruto and wondered who it could be at the door.

Naruto opened the door to reveal a pretty blond hair girl with long hair tied in a ponytail. She had a very angry expression from waiting so long.

"Ino, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"You know her? She's so cute," addressed Shika.

"Stop gawking at me broom stick hair!" spoke an angered Ino.

"Ino calm down, Shikamaru is a friend of mine," said Naruto.

"I don't care!" roared Ino as she invited herself in and added, "Here, I got you some food!"

"Is she your sister Naruto?" asked Shika.

"Step-sister, I'm not blood related to him!" exclaimed Ino.

"COOL," replied Shika as he thought she could be his girlfriend.

"Dad decided to marry her mother," said Naruto grimly and with that Ino punched him.

"Is it pitiful for me to be your sister?" asked Ino, "Anyways, I'm tired. If you'd excuse me I'd like to take a shower."

Naruto opened the package to reveal a box of curry rice. He reheated it in the microwave and the tasty aroma filled the kitchen. When it was ready he placed it on a dish and a mixture of golden brown paste was slapped over some rice. Shika dribbled at the sight of the dish. Naruto saw his beady eyes so he took another plate.

"Here, there's enough for both of us," offered Naruto as he spread half of the meal on the empty plate.

"Thank you, you are so kind," said Shika.

When they were half way through their meal, Ino popped out and screamed, "Why are you eating Naruto's meal?"

"I offered some to him," said Naruto.

"You're a growing boy! You can't let this filth steal your meal!" barked Ino.

"Miss, please watch your language," replied Shika.

"Look at you, when have you last showered?" asked Ino.

Shika stared at Ino with a blank expression because he could not remember. His thoughts were protruded when Ino asked again, "Do you smell something? I think it's coming from you filth."

Naruto hadn't realised earlier because he kept a distance from Shika but now that he stood close by…  "Omg, Shika may be you should take a shower…" suggested Naruto and added, "I can lend you some clothes."

Later on that night, the three of them decided to go to sleep. Ino took her room while Shika and Naruto slept in the same room on separate futons. Before Shika drifted off to his heavy sleep, he said, "Your sister may be pretty but she's so hot tempered. Good night Naruto."

"Good night Shikamaru, tomorrow we'll start school together."

~*~

In the mist of the night a long green Chinese dragon roamed around. A Chinese boy in traditional Chinese clothing grinned, "I can smell him… Uzamaki, descendent of the famous spiral family."

Suddenly a lizard Toro appeared to declare a duel with the great Lee clan descendant Rock Lee. A messy hair Kiba approached Lee from behind but the dragon had sensed his movements. The dragon strangled the lizard while Kiba felt great suffocation. He released his Toro so that he would not choke to death. 

"Loong, finish him," shouted Rock. After Kiba died, Rock hopped onto Loong's body to trail though the sky. 

~*~

The next day, Naruto, Shika and Ino went to Konoha High School. They were walking happily before Naruto realised, "SHIT, I forgot to do my English homework!"

Before he could continue worrying two boys blocked their path. Kinuta, with his friend Abumi had come to seek revenge on Naruto. Kinuta smirked, "Let's see how lucky you are today!" Kakashi was nowhere around…

Kinuta was about to punch Naruto in the face but a hand caught his fist. Iruka had come to the rescue! "In my school, no one messes with the weaker members!" declared Iruka. 

Kinuta ignored Iruka and kneed him in the bowl. Iruka went down in two seconds. "Ha ha ha," shouted Kinuta, "Protect yourself before helping others!"

Abumi and Kinuta continued advancing towards Naruto. Abumi was about to use his dirty hands to touch Ino's pretty face but Naruto caught his hand. 

"Don't mess with her," growled Naruto.

Within the span of a few seconds Naruto had punched and kicked Kinuta and Abumi to the ground. The pair knelt down on their knees for mercy. It was pointless to fight against Naruto; they could not even see his moves let alone fight back.  

"Che, I could have dwelt with them quicker," said Shika before a kunai shot right past him shredding a few strands of hair. 

The kunai contained a message and it wrote: [_Naruto, I challenge you! Come to the forests tonight, I'll be waiting. Lee]_

Shika passed the message to Naruto. Naruto shook his head, "Who is Lee?"

"Lee of the great Lee clan! He is not an easy opponent, I myself would like to challenge him," said Shika.

"How about you go then?" asked Naruto.

"Ok!" replied Shika.

In the hall way to class Naruto caught Sakura and gave her a friendly smile, "Sakura, HI." 

He was so busy looking at Sakura that he missed Ino's approaching punch. A fiery Ino grabbed the knocked out Naruto's hand and dragged him to the office. Shika introduced himself to Sakura again. They shook hands until Sakura asked, "Shika, could you please let go now. I think you need to register at the office."

"Oh right, I'll see you around," replied Shika.

They had a smooth and tardy day and during lunchtime Naruto had tried to explain the Toro ability to Sakura. Shika spoke too while Ino told Sakura how bad Naruto was. While Naruto was trying his hardest to make it clear for Sakura, Ino continued complaining about Naruto's bad habits. 

~*~

[At Uzamaki residence]

"Naruto aren't you going to meet your challenger?" asked Shika.

"No, you are," replied Naruto.

"I am?" said Shika, "Ok, wait for my victory!"

Naruto stared at the moon on top of the roof peacefully. It had been past an hour since Shika had gone and he was worried that something bad may have happened to his friend. 

"Spirit of the Earth, defender of the grassland, I call upon Kyubi," chanted Naruto.

He jumped onto his Toro and sprinted off to the woods. Ino had seen Naruto take off and she prayed he'd come back alive. Females only possessed medic Toro ability, which was the ability to heal the Toro animal. The wounds inflicted on the possessor would stay but lesson the damage. She changed into some casual clothing and strolled off to the woods.

A long green Chinese dragon was wrapped around Shika's bear. He was choking but he had lost consciousness so he could not pull his animal out of the battle. Luckily Naruto had come by just in time. He sent his Kyubi to bite the dragon but the strong dragon brushed it off with his tail. During this time the injured bear was released and it ran off to the woods.

"Naruto, you came!" said Rock and added, "Loong attack!"

"Kyubi illusion style," shouted Naruto.

Although many Kyubi's appeared the long mass of the dragon were able to reflect all the fakes including the real Kyubi. Lee snorted and wondered, 'How can the great spiral descendant defeat me?'

"Loong, suffocation attack," yelled Rock.

"Kyubi ripper attack!" exclaimed Naruto as long claws grew out of Kyubi's paws.

Rock grinned, "Metallic scales."

As Kyubi tried to dig his claws into the dragon it only scraped the metallic scale protecting the dragon body. After a few minutes of struggle the Kyubi lost most of its power and fell down to the ground. 

Meanwhile, Ino had found Shika's bear and healed it. She did not want to see one of Naruto's friends die… Shika rested unconsciously on the ground. While Naruto was trying to regain some strength, Rock told Loong to wrap around Shika.

"Let me finish this useless trash," said Rock.

"NOOO," screamed Naruto. He had just become friends with Shika and did not want to lose him so quickly. 

As the dragon wrapped tighter around Shika a hidden strength in Naruto surged. The Kyubi evolved two more tails and shot straight at the dragon with enormous chakra. As the two animals collided, they both disappeared. Rock received the impact and flew towards a tree. He was knocked unconscious somewhere in the woods.

Naruto and Shika were both sent to hospital but luckily no fatal injuries were incurred. 

Ep: 3- [A Fight For Power] Sasuke's fight with Itachi but he ends up living in the Uzamaki residence!

**Leave me a review if you have something nice to say ^_^**


End file.
